Our Magic Number is Ten
by Inextricable
Summary: Payson is crushed after Sasha abruptly leaves The Rock and tries to deal with new emotions as everything around her changes. Can she bring Sasha back to the gym? How will she handle all of these confusing feelings that keep bothering her?
1. Missing Your Coach

**A/N: Okay, so recently I just re-watched all of the episodes from start to finish.. or at least the 8th episode of the second season. I remember most of what happens after that anyways. But anywho, then I started reading Payson/Sasha fanfics and this story started to melt into my mind and refused to go away until I started writing it. So I hope you've all watched all of the episodes cause if not theres going to be major spoilers. xD Also, theres going to be some minor changes in the time line and whats happened. It starts the night of the sleep over at the Rock (with the truth popcorn), Emily and Damon never had sex, and Max never took the pictures of Lauren (cause honestly, I think I would have Payson kill Lauren in this story if I went along with that) and there might be other small changes made but those are the major ones. Enjoy!**

He left. He just up and left all of them, and Payson couldn't help but feel like it was the ultimate betrayal. The only thing that was worse than this was knowing that Sasha was only a car drive away and she couldn't go and find him. Denver was a fairly large city, especially in comparison of Boulder, the only town she had been allowed to drive in by herself. To say that Payson was frustrated with the situation was an understatement. Half of her was tempted to drive to Denver, track Marty down, and force him to take her to where Sasha was. On the other hand... should she? Granted Sasha promised he'd be there with her all the way to the Olympics, promised he'd never leave Emily, so many other promises on top of that. But... had Payson messed everything up that badly? Maybe it was best for Sasha if he left. He could avoid the rumors, the speculation, the concerned parents.

Payson stared for a moment at the crumpled piece of paper on her desk top, unable to see the words but knowing them by heart anyways. Since she had gotten Sasha's letter she had read and re-read it probably a hundred times. Each time reading it hoping a new meaning would come from it. Hoping that Sasha had a hidden message within the words, perhaps telling her where he was and begging her to come find him. Maybe telling her the secret to winning the Olympics so that she could still win without him there. She started to glare at the letter, as if it had been the thing to force Sasha away. Why didn't he give her more information? Why couldn't he have just stayed? It was all so unfair and Payson was starting to feel utterly helpless and completely alone.

A growl escaped her lips as Payson threw herself back on her bed covering her face. How had everything come crashing down so suddenly? The kiss that set the whirlwind in motion flashed in Payson's mind for what felt like the millionth time. Excitement, joy, and something else she couldn't quite define rushed through her entire body as she finally performed her routine correctly. Her mind was a jumbled mess, but not an unpleasant one. Instincts took over as she exclaimed that Sasha was her inspiration, which was completely true. Next thing she knew her lips were pressed against his in a soft but strong kiss. Time had frozen for her as she memorized the feel of his lips against hers. His cologne and body wash reaching her nose a masculine but musky scent that she absolutely loved. Then suddenly he was pushing her away. Reality slapped Payson in her face and she was completely mortified as she ran out of the gym.

Suddenly a vibration hummed against Paysons back making her jump up and turn to see what had caused it. Her cell phone flashed at her - New txt from Darby. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she lifted her cell phone from her bed. Practice had ended not even an hour ago, why would Darby be texting her now? Payson considered for a moment just simply ignoring the text until tomorrow morning, after all what could the coach who couldn't care less about their gymnastics want? Perhaps she was lonely and wanted the Rock girls to come in for a sleep over. Payson snorted at the idea then sighed. Regaurdless of how immature and incompetent their new coach was... she was still their coach. Payson opened the text and imediately wanted to scream and laugh at the same time.

_**Rock girls, hope you don't have plans tonight because were having a sleep over at the Rock for team bonding! Be here in an hour and in your pjs. -xoxo D. **_

Reading the text over and over, Payson really couldn't believe that Darby could be serious about this. Who in their right mind would ever agree to doing something like this? The answer formed quickly in her mind - Lauren. The girl was kissing Darby's ass so much lately she figured that Laurens lips would be imprinted there forever. As she rolled her eyes she felt her phone vibrate again in her hands and looked down. New txt from Lauren.

_**Pay, I know you're going to try to skip tonight. I think it would look poor to Beals if you did though. xo Lo.**_

Paysons fingers clenched her phone tightly. Of course she was intending on skipping tonight. What in the world could possibly make her want to stay in a gym sleeping on mats with over ten girls that she barely talked to, one she loathed, and well... Maybe if Emily were there it wouldn't be so bad... Her fingers tapped against her phones keyboard quickly sending a message to her one and only friend at the Rock.

_**Em, please tell me you are going to this disaster of a 'sleep over' tonight.**_

Slowly Payson moved around her room, throwing things into her larger gym bag and laying out her better pair of pyjamas to wear for the night. If she was going to do this, she certainly wasn't going to be wearing her embarrassing print pjs, so her plain (and fairly new) light pink pyjama shorts and tank top would have to do. They were slightly revealing... but there wouldn't be any guys and it had been extremely hot out lately so Payson figured it wouldn't be too big of a deal.

Finally after fifteen minutes of dragging it out her bag was completely packed, but no return text had come from Emily. Figuring the other girl was probably too busy getting ready she sighed and grabbed her pyjamas and headed to the shower. As she left her bedroom she heard the TV echo down the hallway and heard one name that perked her interest.

"Where is Sasha Belov? Well Meg, It seems a couple of weeks ago Belov left the Rock training gym without any notice. Former gymnast Darby Conrad has been appointed new head coach of The Rock, but Meg a lot of us are rather concerned about this appointment." the male voice seemed to pause on purpose waiting for the woman to read her part of the script.

"What do you mean concerned Brad? Isn't miss Conrad qualified considering she used to compete in gymnastics?" a fake curiosity rang through the woman's voice.

The man cleared his throat softly before answering. "Well, honestly Meg according to the records we were able to scrape up from miss Conrad's time in gymnastics," Payson rolled her eyes, 'scraping up' records for gymnastics was laughable, most records were available to the public via the internet. Reporters would never have a problem. "-she never won a medal. Ranking high enough to be on the National team for three years, miss Conrad never made the podium or even achieved an individual medal for any of the events. She was also pushed out of the team going to the Olympics in 2008, making everyone wonder why such a lower grade coach has been appointed to this amazing team of gymnasts." he finished, sounding proud of his findings.

The woman hmmed for a moment "Maybe they had their reasons... Still I wonder what could have made Belov leave in such a rushed manner. The man seemed-" Suddenly the noise from the TV went out. Payson heard her mother muttering under her breath angrily as she moved to the kitchen and Payson sighed. As hard as Sasha leaving was for her, she knew it was just as ahrd for almost everyone involved in the The Rock, including the parents.

Slowly she showered, trying to let the hot water relax the muscles in her back. Unfortunately the water quickly turned cold and Payson scowled, rinsing her hair quickly and jumping out to dry off. Becca must have beaten her to the shower and used up the hot water. Trying not to get annoyed with the fact that she hadn't gotten her soothing, long, hot shower she dressed quickly and brushed through her hair. After applying some anti-frizz to her damp hair Payson sighed and looked at the clock in the bathroom. Only ten minutes until she needed to be back to the gym, and it was at least a five minute drive and she still needed to tell her mom where she was going.

Grabbing her bag and slipping on her white ballet flats she walked out to the kitchen area where her mom was currently cooking dinner and talking Becca in loud whispers. "Mom something is seriously off with Payson ever since Sasha left... Shes been snapping at everyone and seems just... sad..." Payson frowned as she saw her sisters concern and bit her lower lip. It was true that she hadn't been exactly herself lately. It was hard trying to feel confident and happy with her gymnastics without someone there to coach her properly... She missed seeing the approval lighting up Sashas light blue eyes making them almost sparkle...

Payson shook her head, where in the world had that thought come from? She looked up realizing she missed whatever her mom had said in response to Becca's worries. It didn't really matter considering she needed to leave right away if she wanted to be on time. "Hey mom," pausing to be sure her mom was payign attention. "Darby decided we needed to have a club 'sleep over' at the gym, can I use the car for the night? I promise I'm just going there and I'll come right back tomorrow after practice."

Kim Keeler stared at her eldest daughter who, in the past few months seemed to blossom from the awkward, scared, but determined teenager she once knew into an elegant, sad, beautiful young woman. It was a startling change and the older woman would be stupid not to realize when this change occurred. Sasha Belov had changed her daughter in so many ways that it was absolutely startling and quite frankly, terrifying.

She understood that Payson more than likely formed a crush on her rather attractive coach. It wasn't completely shocking with how much time they'd been spending together mixed with the fact that Paysons body had started the transitioning of going through puberty while she wasn't doing gymnastics. What did surprise her was how morose her daughter had become since Sasha had left the Rock. Granted the man was British, blue eyed, messy blond hair, rugged... all in all very attractive indeed. A crush just didn't well... 'crush' a girl as much as this was obviously hurting Payson. She looked like she had lost her best friend or... a partner. Kim shook the thoughts from her head, Payson was only sad about losing the best coach in the world that had to be it. "No sweetie its fine, the keys are on the hook near the door. Drive safe and tell the girls I said hi." Her daughter half smiled and headed to the door, calling out a goodbye to her and Becca, leaving the house quietly. Kim could only watch and hope that her smiling Payson would come back into action, and soon.


	2. Failed Sleep Overs

As she walked out her front door Payson looked at her phone to see one new text message. She had nearly forgotten she sent Emily a text before going into her shower. Clutching her jacket closer to her that she had thrown on before leaving the house she opened her phone hastily.

_**Mom making me go... Said it will be good to have a 'fun' night. Cya there.**_

Payson quickly pulled her hood on as she walked to their garage, feeling rain droplets hit her head. She couldn't help but feel bad for Emily as she stepped into the garage and unlocked their 'emergency car'. Emily had done what she needed to for her brother, and while calling an ambulence would have been the more logical and safer route... Payson had considered if it had been Becca in Brian's place... and truth be told, Payson would have done exactly what Emily did. Part of her wished that Emily could tell the public exactly what happened, they most likely would be more sympathetic if they knew, but felt Emily was incredibly responsible for taking the entire blame with her head held high.

As she slid into the old car (her family having bought a newer more reasonable SUV, leaving this car as an emergency car when Payson needed to go out last minute and her mom needed to use the other one) she noticed something out of place. Her mothers GPS system was sitting on the dashboard when it should have been sitting in the SUV instead. Why in the world would her mom have had it in this car unless... Realization dawned on Paysons face as last weekend flashed through her mind.

_Kelly Parker sat on the chair facing Payson and smiled deviously at her. "So I hear Sasha's hiding out in Denver, Marty told me. Can't say I really blame him... Getting outed so publicly for kissing one of his gymnasts, how embarrassing." Payson looked at the conniving girl confused and irritated. "Oh don't tell me you don't even know where your coach is? God Payson, the man kisses you then leaves your life without telling you anything? Must be horrible losing a... what could you even call him... boyfriend?" Kelly snorted at the idea. "Hes so old ugh, I don't know why you'd want to kiss him."_

_Paysons insides burst as she ran out of the ridiculous party that she'd been forced to attend. She stormed into the parking lot, every intention of using the car to go to Denver tonight and track down Marty to find Sasha. At this point, the thought of not finding Sasha and begging him to come back while knowing he was so close still was unbearable. But suddenly a hand grasped Paysons arm and she was forced to spin around and face her worried mother. "Pay?"_

_"Mom I need to use the car to go to Denver. Thats where Sasha is." A fire burned in Paysons eyes that Kim had never seen before, it startled her for a moment before she responded._

_"Pay, I don't know what you're talking about no one knows where Sa-"_

_Payson cut her off abruptly. "Kelly Parker just told me that Marty knows where Sasha is and that hes definately in Denver right now. Please mom I need to go find him, I need to bring him back." she silently begged her mother with her eyes, hoping she'd give in. Kim however shook her head._

_"You need to go back into that party Pay, whether or not Sasha is in Denver you have responsiblities." Payson opened her mouth, prepared to argue but her mom held a hand up. "Sasha would want you to stay here and do what is expected of you. Hes a grown man now, and hes decided already that he wants to leave I don't want you to go to Denver just to have him tell you that. Go back into the party." With an enraged huff Payson stomped back into the party with no real intention of socializing._

Payson stared at the GPS, a rush of hope filling her entire body. They had used this car that weekend to go to the event because the SUV was in the shop for inspection. She knew her mom took the GPS with them just incase they got lost, but they hadn't so her mom kept it in the glove box on the way there. So why was it on the dash right now? Her fingers slowly reached out and grabbed it from its location and turned it on. Thinking back to it, she hadn't seen her mom the rest of that night and had gotten a ride home from Emily's mom. She quickly punched a few of the buttons making the GPS show the last location that had been programmed into it and there it was. Denver Cage Fighting Arena. Her brows furrowed in confusion, Sasha couldn't possibly...

Suddenly Paysons phone vibrated in her lap and she looked down. New txt from Emily. Glancing at the clock she realized she only had a minute to get to the Rock. Cursing under her breath she hurridly snapped her seat belt in place and turned the car on. Opening her phone as she waiting for the car to warm up a few seconds - it always needed a minute to do so while it was raining or snowing - she groaned loudly at the texts contents.

_**NGOrge alert. Get here ASAP.**_

Swearing again she shut her cell phone and shoved it in her back, pulling out of the drive way and speeding to the Rock. At this point she'd be late no matter how fast she drove, but if an NGO official was really there, the later she was the worse it would be for all of them. Especially considering she was one of the co-captians and having Lauren Tanner as the other captian was not exactly a safe guard for Payson at all. Lauren had been finding any way possible to throw Payson under the bus lately and steal the spotlight for herself. Not that she wanted the spotlight honestly, but she did feel the need to be the captain of her team. The girls in the Rock needed someone they could look to for gymnastics advice, and Lauren was certainly not the best person for that.

Glancing at the clock as she pulled into her parking spot at the Rock she sighed. Three minutes late, but it couldn't be helped, they should all be happy she was showing up at all for this stupid 'sleep over'. Everyones eyes flashed towards her as she burst into the gym, her jacket soaked from the rain that had grown into a hard downpour during her drive. Quickly she took it off and threw it to the side along with her bag. An extremely fake cough broke the silence that had formed since Payson had been in the gym and she looked up to see who it was from and enternally groaned as she saw Ellen Beals.

"Would you like to explain to us all why you decided that you didn't need to be on time Miss Keeler?" Ellen asked sarcastically.

Payson was prepared with an excuse for the NGO official but wasn't sure if Beals would buy it as easily. "I wasn't exactly aware I would need to be on call for a slumber party tonight so I turned my phone off in order to be able to concentrate on finishing my English paper. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize me keeping up with my school work on nights I thought were planless was against your wishes." she batted her eyelashes innocently, a challenge in her eyes.

Several of the girls were staring at Payson in shock while others watched Beals for her reaction. Beals seemed frustrated that she couldn't tear Payson apart for this snarky comment, the National Commitee pushed the girls to have the best grades possible and they both knew it. Payson smiled innocently, "Now since we've gotten that cleared, why are you and an NGO official here at night? I wasn't aware anyone but our coach and team mates would be here."

The NGO official seemed to sense trouble brewing and stepped up. "Ms Beals was just dropping paperwork off for the National team members, shes leaving right now." he lookd at her pointedly and she huffed in annoyance at being dismissed in such a fashion. After she stormed out of the gym with one last glare at Payson the man continued. "I on the other hand was sent to make sure Emily really was here, can't have her sneaking off to parties and such! Have a nice team bonding night ladies and please do try to get some training in. Our countries counting on you." He stared pointedly at Emily, Payson and Lauren.

After the door closed behind the NGO official Darby started clapping her hands to get everyones attention. "Well now that the tense moment is over its time tohave fun girls!" she smiled brightly as all the girls stared blankly other than Lauren, who was looking nearly as excited as Darby was. Payson resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Okay you girls stay here and gossip while I go finish getting the popcorn!" Lauren bounced excitedly and went with Darby to the lunch room.

Sighing, Payson walked over to Emily who was sitting on the beam looking agitated. Before Payson could even open her mouth Emily seemed to burst. "I feel like I'm a freaking child being baby sat by that stupid NGO officer. I screwed up I get it, but I'm wearing an ankle moniter already," she automatically lifted her leg with the monitor and glared at it. "I don't need someone to constantly check up on me. I think the fact that I'm here and not at Damon's show proves that throughly."

Payson thought Emily was justified in her anger. She had done nothing but follow every rule perfectly since the arresting mishap. Even now, when the no dating rule had been lifted from the gym, Emily was staying away from Damon even though it was hurting her so much to do it. "Wait a second, I didn't realize Damon had a performance tonight. Where is it at?"

Emily sighed, "Its at the Pizza Shack of course, I'm surprised you didn't hear it from someone today or see the flyers on the board I put up." she slid off the beam and leaned against it. Payson bit her lip softly.

"Em, I know this is hard for you... But its only until the next National meet right? Thats coming up pretty soon, and then you can see Damon as much as you want... Just try to focus and do your best for you and for him if that helps. Your goal is the Olympics, and thats not just any goal. Its a once in a life time goal, the expiration date is set on it already and now you need to be able to make sure you're on the team going there, because if I'm there and you're not... it won't feel right, you're my team mate now." Payson stared at the other girl hoping this would get through to her. Emily was a great gymnast, she just needed to push everything else out of her mind and focus.

After a moment of thought, Emily nodded. "Okay everyone! Lets go to the mat I set up in the corner and sit in a circle. Its time for some truth popcorn!" Darby exclaimed, having come out of the lunch room with Lauren carrying an overly large bowl of plain popcorn. Payson had no idea what truth popcorn was, but she was sure she wasn't going to be thrilled by it. The entire time Darby had been in the gym she had tried to be everyones friend rather than their stable coach who pushed them and held them back when needed. She looked over at Emily who shrugged and went over to the mat that had been placed in the middle of the floor and Payson followed her, sitting next to her in the circle.

A few minutes later everyone was situated, Darby sitting across from Payson with Lauren on her left. Lauren smiled wickedly at Payson as if to say 'have fun being uncomfortable, this is just one more time I get to look better than you'.

"So since I've been here we've been working on becoming a closer team," Darby started, making Payson want to roll her eyes. "when I came here I noticed you were all disjointed and had several personal issues with one another. We need to work on being more open with each other and letting go of everything thats happened so that you can all become a solid team." Payson had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying that most of their problems wouldn't even be in exsistance if Lauren wasn't a back stabbing, scheming, bitch.

Darby pulled the bowl of popcorn closer to her and looked around at everyone. "Now, to you this might look like a bowl of regular popcorn, but its really truth popcorn. We're going to pass it around the circle and each time it comes to you you're going to take some of it. After you do that you'll tell us something thats bothering you, or something you need to say or want to say. Then you can eat the pop corn and pass the bowl. Pretty simple, and I think it might help clear some of the air around here and help us understand one another."

Several of the girls exchanged nervous glances, clearly not wanting to put their feelings and thoughts out there for everyone to hear. Payson couldn't blame them at all, gymnasts tended to be gossips and sometimes people like Lauren came around and would hold anything discriminating above your head in order to get what they wanted. Opening up was definately a scary and potentially career ruining move.

Lauren rolled her eyes and took the bowl. "Since you're all too scared, I'll start." she grabbed a couple of kernals. "Truth is, I feel like you all don't respect me enough as a gymnast. Everyone fawns over Payson thinking shes the best just because she came back from an injury that should have ended her career."

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch to everyone we'd like you more..." Emily said under her breath and Payson stifled a laugh. Lauren glared at them as if she had been able to hear what Emily had said. She passed the bowl forcefully to the next girl and the truth telling continued. Most everyone were commenting on mundane things that really couldn't be seen as offensive or get them into trouble in any way. Once the bowl reached Emily, Payson started paying better attention again.

Emily took a kernal in her hand and debated for a moment. "The truth is... I would much rather be at the Pizza Shack right now watching Damon perform... I've never even seen my own boyfriend perform live..." she stared at her kernal sadly before eating it.

"I thought you weren't allowed to have a boyfriend?" Lauren asked with her eyebrow cocked.

Payson glared at Lauren knowing the girl was trying to find a way to get Emily in trouble. "We're not actively dating... but we love each other. That doesn't really count towards me dating right now. I haven't seen him since I gave them the contract back." Emily shoved the bowl to Payson, begging her to take the spotlight off of her before Lauren could dig into her again.

Taking a minute to collect her thoughts Payson took a kernal from the bowl and turn towards Darby. "You really want the truth? I feel like the gym has become a joke. I feel like I'm training for a circus rather than for the Olympics. We waste our time doing stupid routines and projects you come up with to make us closer to each other. We should be working on getting closer to the Olympics, and to do that we need to do well at Nationals, and Worlds, and everything between but you're not helping us with that at all and I'm sick of it. I want Sasha back or just a coach who knows what the hell they're doing. I think tonight is a complete waste of my time and I'd much rather be at home resting in bed. So you know what? Have fun with your stupid sleep over, I'm leaving." having worked herself up into a rage, Payson stormed to the door grabbing her jacket and bag and left the gym.

The rain had lightened slightly but it was now pitch black outdoors but Payson didn't care, suddenly she knew exactly what she was doing tonight. She slammed the car door shut after getting inside and turned the GPS on and set it for the last entry. Tonight, she was going to Denver.

**A/N: I feel like this is moving slower than I intended but its kind of needed right now. Next chapter we get our first dose of Sasha/Payson action ;) I'm pretty excited to write it! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Questions and Assumptions

Lightening streaked through the blackened sky as Payson drove through the pouring rain. Deep inside she knew her mother would be extremely angry and worried if she knew that she was driving in this weather all the way to Denver. She glanced down at the clock as the GPS alerted her that she was only ten miles away. It was ten o' clock, which meant that Sasha was most likely still awake considering it was a Friday night. She knew what she wanted to say to Sasha once she got there, she had been planning this moment out in her head since the day he left. Every time the encounter was a bit different, sometimes he would walk off without listening, sometimes he'd agree to come back, and others… he'd refuse to come back and tell Payson it was all her fault.

Payson gripped the wheel tighter as that thought crossed her mind. No matter what anyone said, deep down Sasha leaving felt like it was entirely her fault. She had been the one to kiss him, to crush on him, to cross boundaries that made him look unprofessional to everyone else. Hopefully she would find whoever leaked the picture some day and give them a proper payback. It was never in Payson's personality to get revenge for wrong doings, even when they were against her. This situation however made her entire body urge for whoever did this to be hurting as badly as she was. She knew if this situation was upsetting her to this extent that Sasha must be in even worse shape which just fueled her anger.

After driving ten minutes around the outskirts of Denver she pulled up in front of the Denver Cage Fighting club. A few yards away from the building in a patch of grass was the unmistakable trailer of one Sasha Belov. The lights were all out in the building, which surprised Payson. She always figured cage fighters stayed there at all hours getting their asses kicked. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. The lights in Sasha's trailer were thankfully on, so she jumped out of her car and darted for his trailer, quickly regretting having left her jacket in the car.

Her ballet flats slapped against the soaked grass for a few seconds before her fist was slamming against Sasha's door. She knew he was awake and he couldn't hide from her now. After a second of rustling from inside the door open and a grim looking Sasha appeared and silently stepped to the side to let Payson inside.

"Your mother and coach are both worried sick about you, you know." He said his voice dangerously low like when he was reprimanding her for doing a trick he didn't think she could handle yet.

Payson nodded as she stepped inside and looked at him. He looked her up and down once before heading towards his bed area and throwing a fluffy white robe at her. She looked down and blushed. Thankfully she had thought to wear a bra beneath her pajamas, but they were still soaked to the point they were see through. She slid the robe on gratefully and looked up at him. "Thanks" she murmured.

"Don't thank me quite yet Payson. I know why you're here and I'm not coming back." He glared at her.

Payson straightened up. "Why not Sasha, we need you." She watched as he sat on his unmade bed. "The Rock has become a joke since you left. There's absolutely no discipline."

Sasha snorted. "Isn't that what most of you wanted? More free reign, to have more fun? You're all better off without me there. I did what I needed to do; I showed you all that you could be winners if you truly wanted to."

"Your job isn't done though Sasha! You promised me that you would be there to get me to the Olympics; you promised Emily that she could trust you that you wouldn't leave her. Kaylie could be coming back at any day from her therapy and who is she going to need most when she does?" she stared pointedly at Sasha, who was waiting patiently for Payson to finish her tirade. "And Lauren, god Lauren… You're the only person in her life that is willing to put their foot down. Summer and her dad both let her get away with practically anything! She needs someone in her life who will keep her grounded and that person is you!"

"Are you done now?" he asked.

"Depends, are you coming back?" she shot back at him, crossing her arms.

Sasha sighed and pushed himself off his bed and walked to her keeping a couple of feet between them. "I will not come back Payson. It's not my job to babysit Lauren. I already failed Kaylie once, I should have noticed she wasn't eating properly. And as for Emily… That's something I wish I could change but she's a strong girl and will get over me leaving her. I'm sure she understands the circumstances." He frowned deeply at that statement.

Payson bit back the angry tears that were threatening to form in her eyes. She tightened the soft robe around her trying to gather her thoughts as Sasha watched her tentatively. A faint scent that she would never forget wafted from the robe, the scent that haunted her memories, the same scent that emanated from the kiss that ruined everything. "….and me?" she asked softly.

They looked into each others eyes, a clash of stormy grey and icy blue. A moment later he answered. "You Payson, are quite possibly the best gymnast I have ever had the pleasure working with. I did my best to help you find your way in artistry gymnastics and you accomplished it more beautifully than I could have ever hoped for. I have absolutely no doubts in my mind that you will go to the Olympics, with or without me. If you keep training hard and being the Payson I know and trained, then I'd even be willing to put my money on you winning gold." He started to smile at her but stopped when he saw a tear escape her eye. All of a sudden Payson burst into a rage he had never had the displeasure of seeing before.

"If you really thought that you wouldn't leave! Why in the world would you want to see me reach gold and not be the coach to get me there! The only reason I'm as good as I am now after my surgery is because of you Sasha I need you more than I ever needed anyone before!" she screamed at him more tears bursting through her carefully built damn.

Sasha had never seen her like this before and it scared him, he opened his mouth to say something and she shook her head. "Don't feed me bull shit about me not needing you. If you hadn't been there for me during and after my injury I would have given up completely Sasha. I need you, no one else is as good of a coach and I'm damn sure no one understands what I need to do in order to get to where I want to be better than you. Darby sure as hell doesn't. You know she lifted the no dating rule and every other rule? Everyone is running around like hormone induced animals, coming and going as they please, and no one seems to give a damn about gymnastics anymore. Next week we have an invitational against Boston Elite, but at this point we'll get completely crushed. We need order in the gym Sasha we need y—"

Payson's yelling spree was suddenly cut off by Sasha's lips. He held her face to his and kissed her deeply, his soft lips feeling slightly demanding against hers. Instinctually Payson started to kiss back but a moment later his lips were gone. Slowly she opened her eyes to see him staring at her, his hands still holding her face. It was as if he could read her mind and suddenly let go of her face and stepped back.

Confusion swept through Payson's mind. Was he trying to show her how awkward he felt for her kissing him? Was it really her fault that he left? "Its my fault you left… isn't it?" she stared at him for a moment as he seemed to struggle with an answer. He looked like he was in complete shock. Perhaps he hadn't thought she would figure it out so quickly.

"Payson I'm so sorry…" he started

She shook her head, "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have come."

She opened the trailer door and ran outside, thanking the heavens that the rain had finally stopped and slammed her car door shut once she got in. Quickly turning the car on, she grabbed her cell and called the only person she could think of. It was nearly 11 pm but she figured Kaylie would still be awake.

Thankfully she answered after only two rings "Pay shouldn't you be at the gym right now? I heard theres a slumber party tonight." Kaylie sounded confused and worried.

"I bolted, look can I please stay the night tonight? I'm in Denver right now but I can probably be there in two to three hours. I really don't want to go home right now." Payson was trying to hold back the tears that had momentarily stopped when Sasha kissed her.

She could almost see the worry lining Kaylie's face. Payson never needed time away from home before. "Yeah sure, I'll make sure to watch for you so I can let you in. Now get off the phone so you can drive safely." Kaylie had hung up the phone before Payson could reply.

Payson paused at the next stop sign and punched Kaylie's address into the GPS, worried that she would miss a sign in the dark. As she continued driving to Kaylie's house she replayed the confrontation with Sasha in her head. She was frustrated at how easily he dismissed the other girls… But then again the month or so before he left the Rock, his full attention had been on her. Did that make it her fault that the other three girls had gone so out of control? She shook her head. Payson had needed Sasha more than ever after her surgery and everyone understood that. Or at least, she hoped they did.

She mentally moved on to the next part of their argument and brought of her hands to her lips where she could still clearly feel his lips smashed against hers. She had felt the light scruff of his beard on her face and his scent… she could still remember it like he was sitting in the car with her. That's when she looked down and noticed that she still had his robe on. A soft groan emitted from her lips at her own stupidity. Now she had two things of his and both he probably wanted back. But looking down at the robe again she noticed a logo on it from the hotel they had all stayed in at their last invitational. She stifled a laugh. It was so Sasha to knick a robe from a hotel room.

A confusing thought suddenly crossed Payson's mind as she finally entered Boulder city limits. When Marty had left, she felt hurt and angry but was able to move on from the disappointment quickly. Why was it then, that Sasha had been gone for almost a month and she still felt the aching need to have him back? Perhaps it was because she was determined to show Marty that he was making a mistake giving up on the Rock—even though later she had found out that wasn't why he left. Not only that but Sasha had come along fairly quickly after his departure which was an upgrade for them. Now that Sasha was gone… there was no upgrading. Somehow that didn't feel like enough of a reason for the pain she was feeling now though.

* * *

><p>Kaylie watched as Payson's car pulled up into the driveway and opened her front door. In the past ten years that she had known the girl, Kaylie had never seen the perfectly poised Payson so disheveled. After Kaylie hung up from Payson's frantic phone call she had sat on her bed in shock. She had never heard her friend so close to tears other than when she had broken her back. Saying that it shook her up would be a bit of an understatement. She had called Payson's mom right after and told her that Payson would be spending the night and she was okay.<p>

Payson ran from her car up the porch, a fuzzy white bathrobe tied loosely and falling off her right shoulder as she slammed into Kaylie hugging her with all her might. "Shh Pay, its going to be alright. C'mon, you look like hell. Lets get you inside and in a shower first." Payson nodded as she let Kaylie guide her into her large and sometimes confusing home until they reached Kaylie's personal bathroom.

As she pushed the other girl onto the lidded toilet, Kaylie turned on the hot water. "Pay are you going to be okay alone? I'm just going to run to the laundry room to grab a couple of towels for you and get a pair of my pjs for you to sleep in." The blond nodded mutely and started pushing off her robe as Kaylie hesitantly left the bathroom.

Grabbing the softest towels off the pile of freshly cleaned laundry Kaylie rushed back up to her room which was right next to her bathroom. She shuffled through her dresser drawers trying to find something that Payson would feel comfortable in. Something baggier, not too girly, comfortable. Finally finding a pair of boring pjs that her dad had gotten her a year ago in hopes that she'd stall on becoming girly and sexy she grabbed them and rushed into the bathroom again. Payson was still showering so she set them on the toilet and walked back to her bedroom.

After everything that had happened since Worlds Trial, Kaylie wasn't surprised that Payson had finally hit her breaking point. She also knew that Payson would despise the news that she had to give her tonight. The one thing Payson had been looking forward to the Invitational with Boston Elite since Darby had become coach. She hadn't made it a secret that it was the only thing Darby had done that she approved of. Once she found out Boston Elite had been replaced with Pinewood… She would flip her lid.

A few minutes later Payson walked into Kaylie's room, wrapped back up in the same robe over the fresh pjs and hair still wrapped up in a towel. As Kaylie opened her mouth to speak, Payson shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm sure you already know where I went, and obviously how it turned out. Can we just… talk about you tonight?" she asked pleadingly.

Kaylie sighed. "Yeah, but first Lauren texted me and told me if I heard from you to tell you that Boston Elite dropped out. Pinewood is now coming to the Rock." She had expected Payson to start screaming and throwing a fit, but instead she just flopped onto Kaylie's bed on her stomach mumbling something into the bedding. "I didn't quite catch that…" she said jokingly.

Payson moved her head to the side to look at Kaylie. "I said, great just one more lame ass thing to look forward to next week." She rolled her eyes and the closed them sighing softly.

A moment of silence passed before Kaylie started talking again. "So… tonight Damon performed at the Shack… and all the Rock girls showed up. Including Emily." She put a slight emphasis on the last part hoping to catch Payson's full attention.

It worked, Payson's eyes shot wide open and she sat up. "But Emily isn't supposed to go anywhere besides her house and the Rock, if an NGO official had caught her…"

"That one NGO that's been tailing her constantly showed up. Apparently he forgot something in the gym when he left and went back to find it empty. Summer showed up a minute later and figured the girls were at the Shack so she gave him the long directions. They just barely got her out and back at home in time and thankfully the NGO was distracted by one drunken Darby Conrad." She finished her story with a smirk, hoping Darby getting caught drunk with the girls would make Payson laugh.

Payson rolled her eyes again but didn't look amused as Kaylie had hoped. "Why am I not surprised? That girl belongs in a fricken Sorority not a gym that currently has three elite gymnasts who are contenders for the Olympic team! I really hope the National Team committee finds out and orders for her to be fired. We need a real coach." She huffed as she leaned against Kaylie's headboard.

Kaylie looked at her friend and frowned. "We can't have Sasha back Pay…"

The blond girl sighed as she ruffled her hair with the towel drying it more before throwing the towel in Kaylie's clothes basket. "I know… I just…" she struggled a moment before clearing her throat. "How did you know what happened at the Shack?" she asked with fake curiosity.

"Oh uh…" Kaylie started nervously. "Well, I've been working with Damon in my moms recording studio. We actually… Kinda sang a song together tonight." She blushed remembering how she felt on stage singing the song with the cute and mysterious singer.

"He's Emily's boyfriend Kaylie." Payson said with her disapproving tone.

Kaylie groaned and fell back onto her bed. "I know Pay, god do I ever know. But when we're singing together, putting lyrics together… Something just… clicks you know? I haven't done anything, and I won't because I know Em loves him. But Pay, he's helping me understand who I am and what I'm feeling. I finally figured out how to get out everything that gymnastics forced me to hold in."

Payson studied her for a moment before responding. "Just be careful okay? We can't handle another Lauren and Carter situation." Kaylie flinched. "Exactly, you know how it feels. Don't make Emily go through that too."

"It would happen like this wouldn't it? The girl who gets her heart crushed by her best friend and boyfriend ends up crushing on her friends' boyfriend. Ugh. The world is cruel." Kaylie said.

Payson sighed quietly and decided to redirect the conversation. "So you're starting to come to terms with your feelings about gymnastics?"

Kaylie nodded and looked up at her. "I started a diary the other day. Don't tell anyone about this… My parents don't even know about it yet. It really helps though… I just write out everything that comes to mind without even really thinking about it. Later on I read it over and its just… Wow. I never realized how much I was holding in because of gymnastics." She frowned.

"Gymnastics is grueling mentally and physically. It kinda sucks that we don't get to find that out until its pretty much too late to back out." Payson said sadly. "I'm glad you're finally realizing it though… I hope writing things out helps. We really miss you at the gym, and you know you can talk to any of us if it gets to be too much again right?"

Kaylie raised an eyebrow at her causing Payson to laugh. "Okay you can come to Emily and I. We're always going to be here for you, but we can't do that if we don't know that you're not okay."

Kaylie reached over and hugged her friend. "Thanks Pay."

"Anytime Kay."

**A/N: Okay, so first off this is getting posted A LOT later than I wanted. It should have been done a week ago but my computer decided it wanted to die. Last night I was finally able to start it long enough to get it off my computer and finish it off. **

**Secondly, I know this is going slow but after this it will hopefully start to pick up. I needed to have a few chapters with mainly background information to get a standing of where the story is picking up at. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Lost and Returned

The night at Kaylie's had been long and draining, both girls going through so much and trying to help the other feel better had completely taken everything out of them. With that came a fresh outlook the next morning, or rather afternoon. Once they had both woken up, Kaylie told Payson she felt like she would honestly be able to tackle coming back to the gym soon, even if it was only a couple of days a week. She was starting to understand how much gymnastics was tearing her apart, but she still loved the sport with her entire heart.

Payson sighed as she stretched out for the invitational that would start in an hour. Her mind often drifted to last Friday night and her world crashing trip to Denver followed by her emotionally relieving visit to Kaylie. She shook her head frustrated with herself as she tried to envision her routines. But as soon as she got past her bars routine Darby clapped her hands and waved for the girls to come to her.

Everyone slowly crowded around Darby who looked far too excited for what was sure to be an extremely easy mundane competition. "Now I know you all think this is a waste of time but it really isn't!" Payson bit her tongue trying not to say anything or roll her eyes. "It will give me a good name as new coach here if we kick their butts, and it'll get us more prepared for the competition in Hungary. So lets go out there and have fun winning!" she smiled brightly at everyone.

As everyone put their hand into the group and shouted "GO ROCK" the doors to the gym opened. A group of very poised, confident girls walked in forming a straight line that made Payson think of military groups walking to see their sergeant.

"I don't remember them looking this intimidating at Nationals…" Lauren commented in a slightly panicked voice. Emily nodded and gulped.

Payson rolled her eyes. "Whatever, its just a show. We're the better team hands down. We have three girls on the National Team and soon to be the World team. Don't let it freak you out, its what they want." She tried to say this all calmly but part of her wondered if maybe they were a lot better than the last time they'd competed against them. After all, why would they jump at the chance to compete against the Rock girls if they knew they would be stomped on?

An hour and twenty minutes later Payson realized they were in a lot more trouble than she could have ever imagined. Everyone from the Rock was eating mat and making such simple mistakes. On top of that Pinewood had suddenly become flawless and their DoD's had gone through the roof. They were now down by 2 solid points. Considering the fact that they had herself, Emily and Lauren on their team this should have been impossible. But there the numbers were glaring her in the face.

Darby walked up to Payson worry clear on her face. Payson knew what was coming and she wasn't comfortable with it. If Emily performed flawlessly on the floor which she almost did it would give them the leverage to get in the lead. But only if Payson did the new vault she had been practicing until her mom put a halt to it.

The problem with this being that Payson had barely even landed the vault properly, and hadn't done it without the practice equipment. "I can't do it Darby don't even ask."

"Payson…" Darby started pleading and serious. "We can't win without you doing it, we both know it."

Everyone clapped loudly as Emily finished her finally flawless routine. The last Pinewood girl got ready to go on the bars. Payson looked at Darby after considering for a moment. "You're absolutely insane. I've never tried it out without all the practice equipment. Theres no way I can land it right."

Darby glared at her. "Its either we win or we lose. If you don't do it we lose either way. That girl is making absolutely no mistakes. They saved their best for last on purpose and so did we. I know you can land that vault and even if you don't, well at least you tried. I'm telling you as your coach to do this vault." She said in a deadly whisper.

Payson looked up at the scoreboard. With her DoD on vault, if she landed it properly they would just barely win. With her regular vault, there was no possibility of winning. She sighed heavily and went into mind concentration mode completely blocking Darby out. Slowly she walked over to chalk up and stood at the saluting line, staring at the vault. She could do this, she just had to run as fast and powerfully as she could, hit the spring at the right time slam down hard on the horse, execute the moves at the right speed and height, everything would work.

With a deep breath Payson turned and saluted the judges, then she turned back towards the vault and with another deep breath she was running.

* * *

><p>Sasha had never been the type of person to give second chances. When his father had double crossed him, forcing him to not compete in Worlds in 2001, Sasha left the Romanian team and moved to England to train with Nicolai. When the girls in his life left him and later realized what a big mistake they made, he'd informed them that they had realized it too late and went on ignoring them. When Marty went behind his back and taken the one girl he felt he could truly love, he'd cut nearly all ties with the man.<p>

Perhaps this life style had made him an extremely bitter, lonely man but he was fine with it. Maybe one day when he was old and alone he'd look back and wish he had let everyone who had hurt him have a second chance. For right now however, he felt it was best not to allow these people another chance to disappoint him.

So now he stared up at the gym that he had just left not even a month ago. To be honest he'd practically been kicked out, thought it was mostly his fault. If he hadn't been such a dunce and taken the damn disc from the recorder none of this would have ever happened. He sighed as his hand ran through his already messy hair.

Ever since the night Payson showed up at his trailer in her pjs that were completely soaked, her hair matted to her skin, and a frenzied look in her eye he hadn't been able to leave for Romania. His visa had cleared four days ago but still all he could think about was coming back to the Rock. Part of him screamed that it would be a mistake. Not only had Payson kissed him in the midst of her excitement in the gym, but now he had kissed her and there was absolutely no excuse for it.

Sasha would be lying if he said he didn't know why he did it. The second his lips had met hers he knew exactly why he had been so compelled to kiss her. The past few months they had grown so close just like he and Nicolai had. Only this… was different. Not only was it a gymnast finding her way through her coach, it was a woman finding herself through a man. He had once told Payson he would have kissed Nicolai had he been a female and it was true. Nicolai had become his partner and closest person to him, just like Payson was becoming. They saw each others faults and worked on fixing them. You had to search deep into the gymnasts' souls to be able to coach them properly, especially with an artist gymnast. In return the coach had to be the one person the gymnast trusted the most.

Somewhere in the time that Sasha had been coaching Payson so closely, they had formed a deep bond. He noticed what a lovely girl she was even beyond the surface. Anyone with decent eyesight would be able to see that she was a gorgeous girl. The real magic however was the girl behind the standoffish gymnast face she showed towards everyone.

Payson was strong, determined, but she was also completely confused about who she was. Sasha on the other hand was fairly certain he knew who she was. She was the girl who would fight for anything she believed in until there was absolutely no way it could ever work. She would to anything for those whom she loved, do anything to make sure her dreams were reached. Over and over, she constantly proved this to him. Once she finally showed up at his trailer something in him ticked.

Even looking completely distressed and a mess, she was irresistible. Before he knew it she was ranting and begging him to come back, and suddenly all he wanted to do was kiss her and go straight back to Boulder. His mind had shut down on him and he was unable to process everything she was saying until she said something about needing him. That's when his mind snapped. Next thing he knew his lips were on hers and he was reveling in the feel of kissing her again.

Sasha sighed as he watched two taxi's pull up and ten females leaving them. Eight gymnasts and two coaches all dressed in forest green and white. Kim had informed Sasha through email that Pinewood would be replacing Boston Elite in the invitational that he had set up a week before the picture had been made public. From what Kim had put into the email, Payson was beyond furious and annoyed at this change. Not only that, Kim had put a stop to the one thing Darby had managed to make Payson excited about. Sasha completely agreed that Payson wasn't nearly ready to be doing a vault with that difficulty though. She was still learning how to incorporate artistry into her other routines and he was sure that Darby wasn't helping her stay focused on her extensions while doing the vault. The end result of Payson doing said vault could be disastrous.

As the girls disappeared through the front doors Sasha left his truck and walked behind the building, intending on sneaking in through the back. He still wasn't completely sure he wanted to come back, so being seen wasn't what he wanted quite yet. Part of him was hoping that Darby wasn't as horrible as Payson and her mother had been describing her as. He knew she had been on the American National team so she had to be good, just not great considering she hadn't won any medals other than team orientated ones.

Once he unlocked the back door and slipped into the gym behind the unused bleachers which were in the dark—Payson's floor music finally reached his ears. He allowed himself a small smile as he watched her fly across the mat. Her body was flawlessly telling a story, one he could see and feel completely. When she folded her body back down to her starting position he joined the crowd in clapping enthusiastically. That's when he noticed her face, she didn't look excited and happy that she had just performed beautifully. In fact she looked angry, disappointed, and just plain sad. It pained Sasha to see the sadness in her eyes knowing that he was most likely the reason it was present. He couldn't imagine how crushed he would have felt if Nicolai had given up and left him.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Sasha was growing extremely frustrated with the situation. The Rock girls were losing—by a lot. Simple mistakes that clearly showed that they hadn't been practicing as hard as Pinewood had been. Payson hadn't been kidding when she told him that the gym had become a circus. Emily seemed completely lost, Lauren looked too cocky and comfortable with the coach, and Payson was barely even there mentally. Her usually determined focus was completely gone and replaced with a dull carelessness.

Sasha couldn't exactly blame her; she could probably do everything but her floor routine in her sleep. They had to take down her DoD on every other apparatus considerably until she got used to extending properly on them. The stunts she was doing now were ones she had mastered a couple of years ago, and the one new one she had been learning she wouldn't be able to use.

Confusion crossed his face as Darby marched over to Payson before the girl could chalk up for her vault, which would be the routine of the day. He knew the vault wouldn't budge the Rock into the lead but at least there was no pressure on her this way. His brows furrowed as he saw Payson and Darby seemingly arguing over something and his coaching instincts kicked in. Darby was going to try to get Payson to do the new vault even though it wasn't ready. The DoD would give them the win if Payson landed it correctly but Sasha knew she wouldn't be able to.

He clenched his teeth as he saw Payson's determined focus form on her face. She honestly was going to try this stupid vault and risk ruining everything that everyone had worked so hard for. If she landed wrong she could break something and this time it would be the end of her career. Sasha wasn't sure what crazy insane power kept him from running across the gym and screaming at her that this was stupid and if she didn't want him taking her off the team she would do her old vault. He wanted to but he knew he couldn't.

Watching her intently he saw her feet leave the ground a fraction too early, she didn't get enough height off the horse and landed flat on her back. Suddenly he was storming across the gym straight towards Darby who had her hands covering her face. Payson had been right, this girl clearly had no idea what the hell she was doing and he wasn't about to let these girls waste away just because they got stuck with an incompetent coach.

* * *

><p>Payson groaned as she slammed flat on her back. As soon as she pushed off the horse she knew she wasn't going to land it right. She hadn't been able to gain enough height in time, but at least it felt like nothing was broken. Emily and Lauren quickly ran over and helped her up asking if she was okay. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I shouldn't have tried doing it."<p>

Lauren glared at the other team standing nearby "I don't know how the heck they got so good, its like they were abducted by gymnast gods or something."

"Or maybe unlike us, they've been training their butts off to actually do a decent job against us." Payson replied.

Lauren rolled her eyes "Not our fault our coach left us to bite the dust. In fact I think its your fault that your boyfriend decided to leave." She crossed her arms as she stared at Payson who looked like she was about to rip her head off.

"Uh guys… either I'm hallucinating or Sasha is here." Emily cut in sounding confused.

Lauren and Payson whipped around to see none other than Sasha Belov storming towards Darby, fury written clearly across his face.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking?" he asked in a furious whisper.

Darby looked affronted and slightly scared. "Excuse me?"

He leaned towards her and the girls scooted closer to the pair as he continued whispering. "Explain to me why the hell you would send her out there to do a vault that she had no chance of landing? Are you completely dim-witted? Did you forget what its like to be a gymnast trusting your coach to make the correct calls?"

Darby stood a little taller as she glared at the older man. "That's rich coming from the man who abandoned these girls. If anything today is the fault of anyone, its all on you." She said her finger pointing at him nearly touching his chest.

"Go ahead and blame me all you want. At least I would have had enough common sense not to send a girl out there and do a routine they aren't even able to land! These girls are elite gymnasts not typical high school girls! They're supposed to be working on getting to the Olympics, not going out partying and having boyfriends and going to slumber parties. Which is something, as their coach, you were supposed to enforce." He growled at her, his eyes blazing with a fire Payson only ever seen when he was confronting Ellen Beals and the National Committee.

"Well I thought maybe having a different approach would help them." She defended.

"And you've very clearly failed with that approach." He scoffed pointing at the score board which had just officially named Pinewood as the winners. A few yards away the girls in green uniforms were jumping up and down and cheering. "Congratulations, you've just made the Rock girls team lose against arguably the worst team in the country. Excellent job coach Conrad." He clapped sarcastically.

Darby looked around nervously hoping for backup just to see everyone else glaring at her. "I'm the only coach these girls have. They need me."

Sasha shook his head. "Wrong. They have me."

The three girls gasped and glanced at each other. "Are you serious?" Payson asked.

Sasha's eyes met Payson's as he nodded. "Me being gone hurts you more than it helps. You need someone who is capable of taking you to the Olympics." Their eyes stayed connected for another moment and they came to a silent agreement. He would be her coach, they would pretend the kisses hadn't happened.

The girls hugged Sasha as Darby stormed out of the gym in a huff. "Tomorrow morning 5 AM sharp girls. We have a lot of catching up to do so that this doesn't happen again." He said motioning towards the scoreboard. "Go home and get some sleep."

"Yes Sasha."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay Sasha's back! I've been dying to write this chapter for awhile now xD Last night I got a muse for a future chapter and made me feel the absolute **_**need**_** to write this one. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also! You've probably noticed I've adjusted some of the timings/facts from the show. In this reality Sydney Olympics were 2004, and Darby only won team medals rather than any of her own. I hope this doesn't bother anyone too much, it just makes the timeline of my story flow better. Thanks!**


	5. Weekend Plans

It was about two hours after the meet against Pinewood and the three elite Rock girls were finally grabbing their gym bags to leave for the weekend. There was an aura of elation surrounding them despite the horrible meet they just performed in. Having Sasha back was beyond worth their most embarrassing performance.

Lauren sighed as she led the group to the front doors. "It'll be nice to have Sasha back, I can't believe we all ate mat so much today." She grimaced as she thought about every time someone fell today, which added up was more than they had ever done in any meet they'd had since they were kids.

"I can't wait to get back in here and start training hard again." Payson agreed.

"Well girls, I'm glad you all feel this way. Spend a nice relaxing weekend with your parents then pack a bag or two that will last you for a week. You three and Kaylie will be staying in the gym twenty-four seven starting Monday and ending Sunday." A familiar voice called behind them.

All three girls spun, their jaws dropped in shock at their newly reinstated coach. "What?" Lauren asked outrage written across her face.

"You heard me Miss Tanner. The three of you have lost so much focus and let your lives spiral out of control and taken your gymnastics down the drain with them. That ends Monday. You thought I made you eat, sleep, bleed gymnastics before? That was nothing compared to this next week." He crossed his arms staring at the girls daring them to challenge and oppose him.

The three of them looked back and forth at each other, coming to a silent agreement that they deserved this.

"Good I'm glad were on the same page then. If you'll excuse me I have a 'doctor' to speak to before going to the Cruz's house." He finished as he brushed past the girls and leaving the gym.

"Do you really think he'll keep us here for an entire week?" Emily's hesitant voice asked.

Lauren and Payson glanced at each other. "Well he's kept us here for a weekend before so…" Payson said with a shrug.

"In that case I need to go call Max and set up a spa appointment for tomorrow. No way am I going to be stuck in here for a week without these massive knots and bruises getting some major attention." Lauren said as she rushed out of the gym.

Emily and Payson stared after her in disbelief. "Uh Pay, didn't you have plans to run with Max this weekend?" she asked hesitantly, turning towards the blond.

Payson bit her lip and sighed in resignation. "Yeah… But you saw how much Lauren's been all over him lately. Plus I don't need a stupid boy to distract me and ruin my Olympic plans." She explained as if she believed what she was saying. Emily on the other hand knew her friend well enough to see through the façade, she had seen the way she looked at Max for the past couple of weeks and how the guy made her smile and laugh almost constantly.

"If you say so… I still think he's more into you than he is Lauren though." Emily responded as they slowly walked towards the exit.

Payson shrugged as she pushed the doors open. "Doesn't change the fact that nothing is going to happen between us. Either way, I still kinda like someone else more anyways." She said with a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

Emily stared at her friend for a moment as they walked into the cool air of the autumn night. "You still like Nicky?" It hadn't been a secret that Nicky and Payson had a thing going before her accident and his abrupt flee from Boulder. Even though the press and Lauren tried pushing the whole Kaylicky thing, everyone knew that Nicky only had eyes for Payson.

The blond girls head snapped towards Emily her eyes wide with shock. "Oh uhm yeah… Nicky." She seemed to fumble with her words for a moment. "I figured everyone would have forgotten about him by now." She laughed nervously. "He was my first crush and kiss and all." She shrugged. "Guess I just haven't gotten over that. Not that it matters, he's in Denver and I'll probably never see him again. Its for the best." She rambled nervously as she stepped next to the passenger door of her moms SUV.

Something seemed off to Emily as she processed everything her friend was saying. "Well you never know… If what Lauren was saying last night after you left is right, I'm pretty sure the Rock drama will seem like nothing compared to Denver Elite's drama to Nicky." She wasn't sure that Nicky was the best guy for Payson considering he'd slipped her illegal cortisone for her back, but if he made her happy that was all that mattered.

Payson nodded but didn't seem to be really listening. Suddenly the gym doors opened again as Chloe and Kim came out laughing and smiling. Payson seemed almost relieved at the chance to change topics. "Whats got you two so happy?"

Kim Keeler smiled at her daughter. "We were just discussing throwing a viewing party for the invitational that you girls will be attending in Hungary next weekend. None of the parents can go, so we thought it'd be nice if we could all at least be together to support each other while watching you girls."

Payson glanced from Emily back to her mom. "I totally forgot that the invitational's so soon. No wonder he wants us to stay all week in the gym." She rubbed her forehead in stress.

Chloe gasped. "What do you mean stay in the gym all week? Isn't that against the law?"

The girls shook their heads. "Honestly mom, we need the extra gym time. Did you not see how bad we were out there today?" Emily exclaimed.

"Well it better be damn well worth being away from your families for an entire week." Chloe said with a disgruntled tone. Emily knew her mother wanted her to succeed, but sometimes her mom just didn't understand just how much gymnasts had to sacrifice to be the best.

Kim nodded in agreement with Chloe's statement then headed towards her car door. "Well we better get you home Pay, so you can pack and spend as much time as possible with Becca and your dad before Monday."

Payson and Emily waved to each other as they both got into their cars and went their separate ways to prepare for possibly the hardest week of their lives.

* * *

><p>Sasha had never had the slightest bit of patience for psychiatrists. His father had tried to send him to one when his mother passed on and he had hated every moment of it. It happened a few months before Sasha moved to England to train with Nicolai. His mother had gotten into a car accident on her way to the team Nationals for Romania. Hearing of her death effectively killed his mental game making him lose horribly. After that his father forced him into seeing a therapist three times a week after practices and then the therapist told his father that it would be best if he sat out on the next international meet. That was when Sasha put his foot down. He knew he hadn't been completely consistent but he was getting better and his father refused to listen to him not wanting to take any chances.<p>

The therapist had been a complete robot; telling him things he already knew and making him feel like a little child when he was already nearly 18. Nicolai however, worked with him through his grief, allowing Sasha to break down when he was ready and helping him rebuild himself. Deep down he knew that was what Kaylie needed right now. Someone to be there for her when she was ready to admit to her problem and to help her get past it. Not someone who pretends to understand what she goes through when all they do is sit behind a desk all day.

As he knocked on the therapists' door he briefly worried that Alex Cruz would be upset with him for doing this. Hopefully at the end of the day, he would see Sasha had her best interest at heart.

"Ah Mister Belov correct?" A balding man in his mid thirties asked as he shook Sasha's hand and allowing him inside.

Sasha nodded as he sat down on the couch across the chair that the older man was now sitting down in. "So you are Kaylie's coach correct?" Sasha nodded again, knowing the therapist didn't want him to speak yet. "I've heard quite a bit about you. Mrs. Cruz tells me that you came to them one night asking about Kaylie's weight? Did you realize she was starving herself?" he inquired.

He glared at the man for his accusatory tone. "Yes I did come to them one night, after someone had pointed out to me that Kaylie wasn't looking as healthy as she should be. I realized then that she was most likely trying to drop an unhealthy amount of weight to be able to do a certain move to raise her DOD. Her weight was normal though, so I didn't push it again."

The therapist cocked his head slightly with a curious look on his face. "You never noticed on your own that she seemed to be having issues? I mean, you spend more time with these girls than their own parents do, don't you?"

"Excuse me, but are you saying that its my fault that Kaylie became an anorexic?" Sasha demanded, his anger rising.

"What I'm saying mister Belov, is that perhaps you should have noticed a bit sooner that your gymnast wasn't healthy before anyone else had." He said crossing his hands over his clipboard.

"You're correct I should have noticed before anyone else did. I was so busy trying to make one of my gymnasts comfortable with a completely new style of gymnastics for her that I did indeed neglect the other girls more than acceptable. I realized long ago that I should have been there for all of them more than I was, but I can't take that back now. All I can do now is bring Kaylie back into the gym and keep a closer eye on her which is exactly what I plan on doing next week." Sasha declared, his nostrils flaring in anger at the therapist. Most of his anger was towards himself, but it was so much easier pawning it off on this foolish man.

The other man chuckled humorlessly. "Excuse me, but I think I misheard you. You plan on bringing Kaylie back to the gym next week?" he clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "I'm afraid I can't condone that, Kaylie isn't at a safe place in her treatment."

"Yes well, excuse me if I don't agree with you." Sasha stood. "She's been away from gymnastics for how long? Over a month now, and out of rehab for three weeks. I think by now she's probably more than ready." He left the room without even saying a good bye and shutting the door with a slight slam. Now for the hard part, convincing Alex Cruz.

* * *

><p>Kaylie sat on her bed frowning at her cell phone re-reading the text that Lauren had just sent her. She knew the blond girl could be intentionally cruel sometimes but this was just too much.<p>

_**Be prepared Sasha's back and as strict as ever. An entire week stuck in the gym, how horrible is that? – Lo**_

She couldn't understand why Lauren was shoving this in her face. Considering she'd been out of the gym for weeks now she was itching to get back and hearing that the girls were going to spend an entire week doing nothing but gymnastics made Kaylie more envious than she had ever felt in her life. Who was Lauren to complain about having to do nothing but the thing she loved most in the world for a week without distractions? Kaylie would have given anything in the world to be able to do that.

A groan escaped her lips as she grabbed her journal to write out her feelings. It had become a knee jerk reaction ever since Damon had given her the journal. After hearing him explain how much it helped him deal with everything he went through she figured it couldn't hurt, and after a day of trying it out she had become addicted to it. Writing everything out, even just simple words and sentences sometimes made Kaylie feel free and unburdened.

Before grabbing her pen though she slid her cell keyboard out and typed out a quick reply to Lauren knowing the other girl would get annoyed if she took too long to respond and start asking if Damon was with her again. Ever since Kaylie let it slip that she and Damon kissed while recording the song they sang at the Shack together a week ago Lauren had been constantly talking about how they made the cutest couple ever. Kaylie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the memory. Lauren had always been completely for any relationship that would help her get the guy she wanted to have. Currently she was after Max whom as far as Kaylie knew, was completely crazy about Payson. She shook her head. Everything had become so complicated in the past year or so.

_**Wow sounds so awful. At least you'll see Max more? –Kay**_

Lauren surely wouldn't sense the sarcasm in the message and if she did she'd just dismiss it as jealousy and end up feeling like she got the high end again. Frustrated Kaylie opened her journal roughly to the next clean page and started writing her pen digging a bit deeper in the page than she intended. Before she could write more than a page though her cell started vibrating again.

_**I'm guessing Sasha hasn't gotten to your house yet then? –Lo**_

Kaylie's brows furrowed in confusion. Why in the world would Sasha come to her house today? She was just about to type out a response asking what in the world Lauren meant when she heard the door bell chorus throughout the house. Her eyes widened thinking it was too much of a coincidence, but regardless she jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. When she finally reached the bottom of the steps near the foyer she saw her father staring at Sasha with his arms crossed. Sasha's eyes flicked towards hers, his expression was just as determined as he normally looked just before a competition.

"Whats going on here?" she asked confusion and annoyance clear in her voice.

Sasha and Alex glanced back and forth between each other a moment before Alex let out a sigh. "Kaylie I think we should move into the den, will you lead Sasha the right way while I call your mother? I think she should be here for this too." Shooting a last glare at Sasha, he went towards the kitchen his phone in hand.

Kaylie glanced up at her ex coach and nodded her head in the opposite direction leading him towards the den. "I'm guessing that you wouldn't tell me why you're here even if I asked?" she inquired.

Sasha smirked slightly at her. "I'm fairly certain your dad would get extremely upset if I discussed it without him and your mum present."

Kaylie rolled her eyes in humor and nodded. Ever since she'd gotten home from rehab it seemed like her parents didn't like any adults talking to her without at least one of them being present. Hell they even nearly flipped a lid when they found out that Payson had stayed the night the weekend before. As that particular thought crossed her mind Kaylie looked up at her ex coach and narrowed her eyes slightly.

Payson had seemed so sure and heartbroken that Sasha would never step foot in Boulder again. But here he was in her den, sitting down on their Italian made love seat looking around the lavish room taking in all the details as they waited for her parents to join them. What had made him change his mind in such a short amount of time? Everyone knew that once Sasha Belov's mind was made up it was a done deal. After everything that had happened in the past couple of months, and especially after him refusing Payson last week… everyone had lost any hope of him ever coming back.

Sasha's eyes flicked to Kaylie's and she blushed slightly realizing she had rudely been staring at him the entire time. "I'm glad you're looking so healthy Kaylie, you have no idea how worried I've been about you."

Her eyebrow quirked, "You're right I haven't had any idea, considering as far as any of us knew you were long gone and didn't give a crap about any of us anymore." She let the pent up anger she felt towards him flow out easily and looked away but not before noticing the look of shame on Sasha's face.

"I know, I should have been there for you girls, but I felt like everything was my fault and that you would all flourish without me there." His voice was low, apologetic.

Kaylie sighed. "We know that's how you feel but in reality Sasha? We were becoming better thanks to you. But after Payson broke her back and then had her surgery suddenly she had all of your attention. Someone had to tell you that I was becoming anorexic, you never noticed that Emily was having problems or that she went to jail, and you didn't bother to see that Lauren was feeling neglected by everyone in her life and spiraling out of control emotionally. I love Payson, and I understand why you were paying special attention to her. But Sasha, you completely forgot about the rest of us." She stared into his eyes seeing nothing but guilt and self hatred in them.

As he opened his mouth to respond her parents walked in and sat on either side of her on the over sized couch and both looked at Sasha apprehensively.

"We thought you left for good?" Ronnie asked clearly confused by his appearance.

Sasha ruffled his hair in frustration knowing this would come up over and over again with each parent of the Rock and probably the NGO and everyone else involved in the sport. "I'm back, and I want Kaylie to come back with me."

* * *

><p>Payson's eyes widened as she read the text that Kaylie had just sent her. She knew Sasha could be persuasive when he wanted to be, but this was just amazing. Everyone had assumed that no one would get Alex and Ronnie Cruz to budge about letting Kaylie return to gymnastics yet. But yet there were the words right in front of her.<p>

_**OMG Pay! I'm coming back to the Rock for real! Cya Monday –Kay**_

She shook her head in wonder, that man never ceased to amaze her. Setting her cell down on her bed side table she went back to packing her bag. True it was still only early Saturday morning, and she wouldn't be going to the Rock until Monday but she wanted to make sure she had everything packed for the week and her international bag ready as well. Payson was so beyond excited to get into the gym again and get back to real training, making her muscles ache pleasantly, landing new routines that would up her DOD, her body was buzzing in anticipation for it.

Suddenly her phone buzzed again. Her eyebrow raised slightly in confusion, no one else should be contacting her the rest of the weekend. Everyone had made plans as soon as they got home and jam packed their weekend seeing their loved ones as much as possible. She walked over and picked up the phone her heart immediately as she saw New text from: Sasha and quickly opened it gasping at the contents.

_**Change in plans, be at the Rock at 6 pm sharp Sunday night for the sleepover week extravaganza or consider yourself off the team. **_

* * *

><p>Lauren sighed in contentment as the masseuse dug the heels of her hands into her back deeply. "Mmm this was the best idea I've had in ages I swear."<p>

People often considered Lauren bossy and spoiled, and in reality they were probably right. She knew right now the other girls were probably spending time with their families and getting packed for the next week but right now she honestly couldn't be bothered. Last night her and Max went on a long walk around the park, which she supposed was over rated and way too girly for her taste… something someone like Emily or Kaylie would fawn over. But it was needed, with Sasha back the no dating rule would most likely get set into place again soon and she needed to lock down things with Max before that happened, and if going on a moonlit walk was the thing that would seal the deal, then she'd go on as many walks as he wanted.

It was still beyond obvious that there was something about Payson that Max wanted that Lauren didn't possess, but she couldn't figure out what exactly it was. Max was always taking pictures of Payson and drooling over her natural beauty or whatever. Lauren didn't exactly see what he meant, Payson was pretty of course, but she was nothing compared to herself. A cute little deer whose eyes were wide in headlights compared to the sexy confident tigress.

Lauren let out a huff as her masseuse reminded her to relax. A few minutes later however her cell phone buzzed from her purse. "Hold on a minute." She ordered as she reached down to get her cell, hoping for Max to ask her out to dinner tonight. They had briefly mentioned doing something together again this weekend, and personally Lauren felt the sooner the better. But as she looked at her inbox she frowned seeing a new text from Sasha. Wondering what he could possibly want on a Saturday morning she opened the text quickly, nearly screaming at the contents. He couldn't be serious! That cut out an entire night that she could be spending making Max hers!

Furiously she went through speed dial and called Max, desperate to make plans for today. With an entire night cut out of her last bit of freedom, she needed every moment possible with him.

"Lauren?" his voice answered after four rings.

"Well good morning to you too handsome." She replied

"Er right, sorry you just caught me by surprise. I'm actually on my way out right now." His voice sounded slightly panicked, like he'd been caught in the act.

Laurens eyes narrowed suspiciously as she sat up, wrapping the towel around her. "Oh? Well, I was just wondering if you had plans tonight because Sasha changed—"

He cut her off "Yeah sorry Lauren, I'm pretty much busy all day, I'll see you tomorrow though okay?" he sounded like he was in a hurry.

"Really now? And who are you oh so busy with today?" she snipped at him.

She could practically see him hesitate biting his lip before answering. "Uh Payson and I kinda have plans to go running and stuff today. Sorry."

"Right well you have fun with your buddy then." She snapped her phone shut rage building up inside her as she threw the towel to the side and grabbed her clothes hastily getting dressed.

Who the hell did Payson think she was taking an entire day with Max from her? She had made dibs on Max already, and Payson was normally the type of girl to not hang out with guys ever. The only exceptions being that Ike guy from her brief high school days and… Nicky.

She picked her phone back up from where she laid it in her purse and flipped through her contacts till she found the one she wanted. "Hi, Nicky Russo? I'm sure you remember me, Lauren Tanner. I have a small proposition for you…" she smirked.

* * *

><p>Payson laughed at the joke Max had just made and sped up a little. "You don't have to go easy on me you know." She chastised him.<p>

He shrugged lightly. "I'm not in a big hurry but if it's a race you want…"

She smirked. "Meet you at the picnic table!" suddenly she burst off leaving him stunned for a moment before he ran after her smiling.

Payson was unlike any girl Max had ever met before. She kept him on his toes at all times, and never seemed to realize how amazing she truly was. Even without the career comeback of a lifetime she was still the most unique person he knew. Most gymnastic girls in the gyms he'd trained in were relatively the same. So wrapped up in the drama of families, boys, friends that they often didn't reach their potential. Payson on the other hand refused to let anything get in her way of getting what she wanted gymnastics wise. He had been genuinely shocked at how much she faltered at the competition the day before.

He sped up a bit to try to catch up with Payson even though she was good few yards ahead of him now. Honestly he was a bit frustrated at her unwillingness to be with him even after he confessed his feelings to her. Of course he understood her reasoning completely, but it didn't make it any easier to just be her friend now especially since he had the sneaking feeling that she felt the same way about him.

She slapped her hand down on the picnic table that had just barely come into view and he groaned slowing his pace down as he reached it as well. "Fine you win." He huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

She smiled and laughed in victory, her face was so angelic it took all of his power not to lean over and kiss her. Instead he sat on the closest bench of the table and Payson took the other side. "In all fairness I did have a bit of a head start, so its pretty much a tie."

Max shook his head. "You beat me fair and square Pay." He watched as she took two bottles of water out of the cooler they had left at the table when they started their run. They'd done a full circle around the park going up and down the hilly area working out muscles that Max forgot he had. Generally he only ran on treadmills but Payson refused saying that running outdoors was so much better for them.

"So.. I'm guessing that Lauren already told you all the National Team members from the girl side are staying all week at the Rock?" she asked innocently. Max heard the slight awkwardness in Payson's voice as she said Lauren's name though.

Max nodded. "We uh, had a date last night and she ranted about it. I think it's a pretty good idea though. You guys have fallen apart as gymnasts and as a team lately."

She sighed and looked up towards the cloudy sky. "Yeah I guess. Everything feels so weird now you know? A year ago we were all best friends, telling each other everything, training together, cheering each other on. Now its like… I don't even know them." She frowned and twisted her bottle cap back and forth.

Max looked at her with sympathy as his hand automatically reached out and covered her hand that was nervously twisting her bottle cap. She looked at him and they stared at each other for a moment before she broke away sliding her hand from his and clearing her throat. "We should probably get going if we want to get lunch before the rain starts."

Max got up, resigned. "Lets get going then."

* * *

><p>Kaylie Cruz had never felt this giddy in her entire life. Perhaps she had when she was a kid going to her first real gymnastics lesson, but she couldn't really remember. It was Sunday evening and her bags were packed. Her parents and Sasha had agreed that she would be joining the girls in the week long sleep over at the gym, but wouldn't go to the invitational in Hungary. She wasn't so disappointed about missing the competition because she was too happy that she would finally get to go back to the Rock.<p>

She dragged her two bags down the stairs as her mom reached the front door. "Sweetie are you absolutely sure you're ready for this? You don't have to go yet if you aren't." she had said this about a hundred times since Sasha left on Friday night and Kaylie still hadn't changed her mind. The Rock is where she needed to be now. Damon completely agreed with her when he came over on Saturday to finish their recording.

"Mom please, you know I've been wanting to go back. Besides Sasha told you he'd watch out for me and make sure I was eating properly. Now that he knows its actually a problem hes not going to let me get away with doing it again." Ronnie nodded and opened the door for Kaylie.

A few minutes later they were pulling up to the gym. It looked like they were the first to arrive as Kaylie requested being dropped off a half an hour early so she could have a moment to herself to get used to being back in the place she craved to be the most. She waved to her mom as she got out of the car and walked up to the doors.

Taking a deep breath Kaylie opened the doors and walked into the entrance, not pausing before walking into the gym itself only to see she wasn't the only one who was already at the gym. She gasped as she saw Sasha in the middle of the floor kissing someone who was blond.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gosh so glad I finally was able to finish this chapter. Life has been a pain in my side lately so I haven't had the mental energy to write. But here it is! And its easily the longest chapter I've written for fanfiction thus far. I hope it didn't get too confusing with jumping from perspective to perspective but I really wanted to get a good look at everyones mind set right now. It'll be pretty important in the next chapter which will be the week long slumber party! Hope you enjoyed! x<strong>


	6. Kissing Mistakes

Sasha often liked to think that he was a very reasonable man. He didn't ask more than he knew the other person could provide. So now that Summer was here in the gym yelling at him for leaving her without so much as a good bye and claiming she was still deeply in love with him, he was beyond irritated. He had thought the cold shouldered leaving and his careful avoidance of her since he had been back in the gym (even if it only had been three days) would have given her the hint that he simply didn't feel that way towards her anymore.

He sighed in frustration as she continued ranting on about how she had nearly given herself to him so many times just to have him leave her so abruptly without any closure. Mentally groaning he allowed her to keep yelling and making hand gestures, only half listening to her. For the most part she had been repeating herself for the past twenty minutes and Sasha was growing tired of it.

Her voice faded from his foremost thoughts as he remembered back to the day he left Boulder. After hours of pacing back and forth in his cramped trailer he came to grips with the fact that staying in Boulder wasn't an option anymore. Payson's life was becoming increasingly more complicated and the Rock was literately falling apart because of one silly mistake. A silly mistake that for some reason he couldn't stop replaying in his mind hundreds of times every single bloody day. Without thinking a second more Sasha had written a quick note to Payson telling her that she could absolutely get to the Olympics even without him. He'd apologized in the letter and left it where he knew she would get it before throwing his 'lawn' into his trailer storage compartments and leaving the Rock. He also left a short note for Kim stating he was leaving Boulder and apologizing for everything he'd caused.

Then of course after Kim had come to Denver without notice and scolded him for the way he left Sasha had been wondering if leaving was the right choice at all. Payson showing up at his door a few days later seemed to answer that question for him. Especially after feeling her soft lips against his…

A sudden silence brought Sasha out of his reverie and his eyes finally refocused on the woman in front of him now. Summer had tears streaking down her cheeks now and Sasha felt ashamed that he hadn't noticed she'd begun to cry. He cleared his throat awkwardly unsure of what he should say now. Summer was a gorgeous woman who was extremely intelligent. But at the end of the day he knew they weren't meant for each other. Their beliefs were far too different and he had pushed her farther than she was comfortable with and he knew it. No matter how much she cared about him, the repeated nearness of breaking her 'vow to God' was putting a strain on her and was agitating him. They weren't right together and Summer needed to realize it.

"Actually I have no idea why I even bothered coming here to talk to you." She said through her tears. "Considering I'm with Steve again and he's been hinting that he wants to get engaged again." Her feeble attempt at making Sasha jealous merely made him snort in annoyance.

"Then perhaps you should act more like his girlfriend and not be asking me all these questions. I thought you understood perfectly what me leaving without saying good bye meant. I've never been a complicated man Summer you of all people should know that by now."

She glared at him. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she crossed her arms waiting for his response.

Sasha rolled his eyes as he jumped up on the balance beam sitting on it. "When I left Boulder without contacting you it simply meant I wasn't interested in being with you enough to let you know where I was going or that I was going. You were meant to move on which you clearly did and very fast I might add. Honestly its best for both of us."

Summer opened and closed her mouth several times, the tears slowing down as she became more angry at Sasha.

He took pity on her and continued. "I did care about you quite a bit Summer. But we really are too different to be in a relationship and I think you know that as well as I do. I was saving us both more trouble by just up and leaving. You're with Steve Tanner now, you should be happy with that arrangement, not coming to the gym to discuss our past relationship with me." He felt bad for practically chastising her but he needed to get through to her before she did something rash.

Summer hesitantly took a few steps towards him. "Sasha…. I…." she started.

They both jumped as the gym doors slammed opened and Sasha glanced up towards the clock 5:10. Payson was extraordinarily early as usual. It was nice to see some things had remained the same. He saw Payson's eyes widen at the scene before her. Sasha was still sitting on the beam and Summer was in front of him, tear stains down her cheeks and red puffy eyes. She had been reaching up towards Sasha as if to kiss him. Eternally he groaned at what Payson must be assuming now.

Putting himself together Sasha scooted to the right a bit and slid off the beam walking a few yards ahead of where Summer was. "Payson, good to see you here so early. Summer was just leaving to prepare for staying with you girls tonight." He turned and nodded at Summer giving her a clear dismissal. She rolled her eyes and stomped out of the gym with as much dignity as she could muster.

* * *

><p>Payson watched Summer leave and then slowly turned back towards Sasha. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked hesitantly.<p>

Sasha shook his head and lifted the beam moving it to the side of the gym next to the vault horse. "She just wanted to discuss something with me before she left to pack her bag for the night." He said dismissively as he walked up to the uneven bars.

As he grabbed the lower bar Payson bit her lip. "You know Steve Tanner asked her to marry him last night."

Sasha barked a laugh and turned back towards Payson. "Again? Why am I not surprised. I'm assuming Lauren was behind it?"

"What isn't Lauren behind?" Payson laughed sardonically. "But Summer said yes, and from what Lauren was saying at the Spruce Juice earlier, they're planning on marrying in Rio."

Sasha's shoulders tensed at this news but he kept a straight face. "I think that's a bit unfair to you girls, stealing what should be your weekend and making it their own."

She shrugged. "It has a lot of religious meaning I guess, and none of us really mind. Especially if it makes Lauren happy and stops her from jeopardizing our team and her gymnastics."

Payson couldn't understand why she was suddenly defending the wedding. Last night when Lauren told her Kaylie and Emily of the wedding plans Payson had the same feelings Sasha was now expressing. She wanted worlds to be about the team, not the Tanners. But something about seeing Summer and Sasha together again had set Payson on edge. It was silly and probably caused by the dumb crush she had formed for him before, she'd just have to shake the feeling off.

"So what do I owe the honor of you being here nearly an hour early?" he asked casually turning his focus back to the uneven bars as Payson started fidgeting awkwardly.

"Uh well I was kinda hoping we could discuss what happened that night in your trailer…" Payson silently cursed herself for sounding like a nervous school girl talking to her crush. She did not like Sasha in that way dammit, he was just her coach nothing more.

Sasha froze in the middle of lifting one end of the bar and dropped it. "Right, I never apologized for that did I?" he turned to face her again looking slightly uncomfortable.

Payson shook her head and dropped her gym bag. "Its okay you were just emotionally charged and not really thinking at all. I just wanted to get it out in the open so we could put it behind us so theres no awkwardness like there was last time you know?" she tried her best to sound mature and convincing. The stupid blush on her face probably wasn't helping her though.

Sasha's eyes penetrated her own for a few moments in which she shifted her weight from foot to foot. "So I guess that's it. Just a meaningless kiss that was accidental from the surge of extreme emotions right?"

Sasha's stoic expression suddenly shifted to anger and Payson stepped back in slight fear. "Meaningless?"

Payson gulped loudly. "Well I mean, I don't have feelings for you, and I'm pretty sure you don't like me like that so yeah… Meaningless."

"You think our kisses have been meaningless…tell me, is this meaningless?" he hissed and stepped forward until he was merely a few inches from Payson. He cupped her face with his hand before kissing her softly. Although his lips were gentle, the anger was still evident as he slowly began to deepen the kiss; Payson felt herself kissing back. As her arms started to wrap around his neck, the gym doors opened and someone gasped.

* * *

><p><em>She's my gymnast, and I'm kissing her. She's only seventeen years old, and I'm kissing her. She's one hundred percent off limits, and I'm kissing her and I'm bloody loving it. <em>The thoughts quickly rushed through Sasha's head as his lips were meshed against Payson's. He couldn't bring himself to stop the kiss but as soon as her arms finally went around his neck the gym doors open and a female gasped. Sasha's heart dropped into his shoes. How could he have been so reckless? He squeezed his eyes tighter for a moment as he backed away from Payson then opened his eyes to see a freaked out Kaylie staring with her mouth open wide in shock.

"Kaylie…" Sasha started uncertainly. He had no idea how to explain what she had just walked in on without making himself sound either like an old pervert—which he was, or like a jack ass—which he wasn't.

She shook her head and looked at Payson who was still facing him, her hands covering her face and she was taking deep breaths most likely trying to calm down. "Its okay, you don't have to explain its none of my business." Suddenly Sasha was so relieved to see Kaylie. He knew it could have been so much worse if Lauren had walked in on them, Kaylie at least thought of her friends before doing anything that could ruin them.

Payson suddenly walked past him towards the back of the gym where the locker rooms and trainers rooms were. "Payson…?" Sasha asked hesitantly turning to watch her walk towards the girls locker room.

"Bathroom." Her curt voice answered and Sasha knew that was the most she'd be getting from her for awhile. He sighed in frustration as he turned back to Kaylie who had a hand on her hip examining him carefully.

"Kaylie I swear its not what it looks like." He tried to explain, knowing he'd regret down playing this. He was flat out lying, he knew it was exactly what it looked like.

She snorted and shook her head. "So my coach wasn't just kissing my best friend whom is also coached by him in the middle of the gym we train at?" she raised her eyebrow challenging him to deny it.

Sasha struggled to find the words to properly explain this away, to make it seem innocent and acceptable, but he knew there were no words that could ever make this acceptable. "Kaylie…."

She sighed and dropped her things next to Payson's abandoned bags. "I won't tell anyone I promise." She started running to the locker room to talk to Payson.

Sasha growled and kicked the bar he previously meant to move. How could he mess everything up so completely in such a short time? This week was off to a really bad start so far and knowing the Rock girls, it was bound to get worse.

* * *

><p>Kaylie was in shock from seeing the one girl she could trust kissing the man who had been coaching them for nearly a year now. As she reached the stalls in the locker room she knocked on the one that was closed. "Pay…?"<p>

She heard quiet sniffling in the stall and frowned at the closed door. "Pay, I don't really know or understand what just happened out there but you know I won't tell anyone right?" she tried to reassure the upset girl.

"Thanks Kay, I just… I need a minute okay?" Payson responded with slight desperation in her voice.

"Okay… I'll just be in the gym then if you need me." She left the locker room and looked around the gym to notice the uneven bars had been moved to the side in front of the vaults. Looking around she noticed Sasha seemed to have disappeared and looked up towards his office to see the light on.

Shaking her head to herself she sat on the mat that she had sat her bags on and noticed it was much softer and bigger than the mats she was used to. Looking closer she noticed it had a design on it, though very understated and hardly noticeable it was still there. Figuring it must have been from when Darby was here Kaylie shrugged it off and grabbed her purse.

Once she opened her cell phone noticing that the other girls would be here in about twenty minutes she sighed and checked her unread texts.

_**Love you Kaylie, good luck tonight and I'll see you in the morning. – Dad**_

Smiling she moved on to the next.

_**Ugh can't believe we have to do this. C U soon. – Lo**_

She rolled her eyes and opened the last text.

_**Miss you so much Kay xxx**_

Though it was from an unknown number Kaylie knew it was from Damon. Ever since he had kissed her, he'd been trying to keep as much contact with her as possible. His cell phone had been stolen two days ago so this must be his new number. As she added it into her friends list Kaylie wondered what she should do about Damon. He had told her that him and Emily were completely over, but Kaylie knew Emily well enough to know that she was way in love with Damon still. The fact that the NGO made her break up with him wouldn't change that, and she couldn't help feeling awful for the kiss even if she hadn't initiated it.

Kaylie jumped slightly as the locker room door opened and turned to watch her best friend walk towards her. Payson had clearly washed her face and calmed herself down. She walked over and sat next to Kaylie and half smiled at her.

"I'm okay I promise. Just… confused." She said reading Kaylie's expression correctly.

Kaylie nodded. "Me too, but you don't have to explain. Just know I'm here okay Pay?" she leaned over and hugged her friend.

Payson hugged her back tightly. "Thanks Kay, how are you holding up with the Damon thing?" she asked and Kaylie knew her friend just needed something else to think about.

"I dunno, I mean should I tell Emily what happened? I don't want someone else to find out and tell her you know? Its not like I slept with him, I'm not like Lauren." She said with defiance.

"And why aren't you like me?" a voice asked from the top of the stairs next to Sasha's office. Payson and Kaylie's heads shot in that direction to see Lauren with two duffel bags over her shoulders looking down at the pair with slight anger in her eyes.

Kaylie laughed awkwardly. "Cause I can't dominate the beam duh. Last time I even touched one I passed out remember?"

Lauren smirked and started walking down the stairs. Payson leaned over and whispered, "Nice save" as quietly as possible before Lauren started talking again.

"Its okay Kay, I'm sure after this week you'll be able to be on the beam again. Considering this is going to be our prison for the next five days. I'll almost be glad to go to Hungary after this." She snorted.

Payson looked at Lauren in confusion as the other blond sat her bags down with the others' and plopped down on the mat. "You weren't excited about going before?"

"Well its not like theres anything interesting to do in Hungary is there?" Lauren shrugged. "The only thing its good for is practice for Worlds, but we all know it's kind of a waste of time."

"How so?" Payson asked with annoyance. "It'll prepare us to know if we've got what it takes to beat Romania."

Kaylie watched as her friends discussed the pros and cons of going to Hungary and suddenly felt very much out of the picture. Every elite gymnast that missed a big meet like this always felt left out and like they had a disadvantage. Kaylie had felt it twice already since becoming National Champion, and this was just another meet she was being forced to miss for her own stupidity.

She was so enveloped in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Emily joining their small pow-wow until she said her name. "Kaylie how do you feel being back here?" she asked and Kaylie looked up at Emily who was smiling with slight reservations.

Kaylie suddenly felt the guilt in her stomach double. It was bad enough singing such an emotional song with Damon and then kissing him, knowing Emily loved him. But now seeing Emily in front of her while knowing what had happened… it was too much. Wasn't the main part of her recovery about being honest?

"I kissed Damon." She didn't even realize she was talking until the words were out and Emily was gaping at her. "Well I mean he kissed me… I'm so sorry Em, we were just recording that stupid song and it just kinda happened. Nothing else has happened I swear it was just an in the moment kinda thing and I feel so awful about it." Kaylie rambled on her hands flying in the air wildly as she tried to explain.

Emily took a deep breath once Kaylie stopped and nodded to herself. "I broke up with him remember? He has every right to kiss who ever he wants." She shrugged but Kaylie could tell she was hurt by this information.

"I really am sorry Em, I promise nothing else will happen. I don't like Damon like that." Kaylie said earnestly. Emily nodded.

"Oh please Kaylie, don't tell me you're still hung up over Austin. Its so obvious that he has a thing for Payson now." Lauren said rolling her eyes.

Payson elbowed Lauren in the ribs. "No he doesn't."

"And this is exactly why I wanted to do this week long lock down ladies." A British voice came from behind them sounding very harsh.

All the girls jumped to their feet and stood in a straight line facing their coach who had snuck up behind them while they were talking.

* * *

><p>Sasha stood at the top of the stairs watching his four elite female gymnasts argue amongst themselves. Emily had been the last to arrive and she'd been four minutes early. He'd been pleased that they'd all arrived early including Lauren whom had come up to his office to apologize for something she did. She wouldn't admit what it was but she just told him she was glad he was finally back and she was sorry for everything she'd done. Sasha had a sneaking suspicion that she'd done something extreme while he was gone.<p>

He heard the name Damon come from what ever Kaylie was saying now and thought he'd heard the word kiss. This was the reason for the earlier gathering. So much drama was surrounding these girls they needed to get it all out in the open and start forgiving each other for it.

Everyone had always thought Sasha was the lone horse, and he kind of was. But the reality of it is if he hadn't had his British team behind him encouraging him for the Olympics, he probably wouldn't have made it. Drama within team mates tears a person down after awhile and this team was becoming ridiculously torn.

He walked down with four tablets and pens reaching the girls just as Lauren said "over Austin. Its so obvious that he has a thing for Payson now." Sasha internally growled at the thought of the imbecile touching Payson.

"No he doesn't." Payson replied as she elbowed Lauren in the side.

Sasha thought now was the best time to let his presence be known, before he got too angry with this conversation. "And this is exactly why I wanted to do this week long lock down ladies." He said and nearly smirked at their reaction.

They all jumped up and formed a line almost like kids in the military being caught slacking off by their sergeant. He showed them the paper and the pens and wasn't surprised when Lauren groaned.

"Not this stupid thing again. You know it really didn't help all that much last time." She said with disdain.

"Too bad, you all have so much crap going on between each other, its time to clear the air. This time will be different though. You're all going to write down regrets, annoyances, anything that's bothering you at all. Rip off each thing from the paper, fold it and start a pile in the middle of you. I won't be reading them aloud this time." He explained as he handed out the paper and pens. "so please, feel free to write down everything."

Emily looked at him confused. "You really aren't going to read them out loud this time?" Sasha shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because this is between you girls. Now go ahead and get writing. I'll be down in half an hour so we can finish this up alright?" the girls all nodded and sat down to write. Kaylie was already scribbling furiously.

Sasha sighed and went back up to his office. Things were in complete mayhem paperwork wise. It seemed Darby had no interest in doing any of the paperwork herself and there were quite a bit of official things for the gym that Kim and Summer couldn't attend to.

After reading through two papers that had been marked 'extreme importance' by Summer, one of which being Emily's scholarship renewal, Sasha sighed in boredom. He had never been good at being behind a desk doing paperwork. Tonight it was twice as hard to focus on the monotonous task when the kisses with Payson kept replaying in his head.

He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do about this. It was very obvious that Payson wanted to resist and pretend nothing had ever happened. Sasha however wished they could pretend the world didn't matter and they could just kiss whenever they wanted. It was so uncontrollably hard to resist touching her while being so close to her emotionally. But deep down he knew he had to give her space and pretend like it happened just like she wanted. Hopefully the feelings would fade over time if he stopped acting on them like he had the past two times he'd been close to her alone.

She was still very young and didn't need this drama or pressure on her going into such an important time in her career. He glanced to his right to see the picture that one of the new gymnasts Max had put up on the wall of Payson literately flying through the air during her performance for the National Committee. She was so breath taking in the picture and the performance replayed in Sasha's mind nearly bringing tears to his eyes. It was undeniably one of the best floor routines he had ever had the honor of seeing.

He sighed as he glanced to the clock, twenty eight minutes had passed and the girls were already done, notepads all lain to the side and a large pile of paper scraps in the middle of their little circle. He got up and felt his coach persona take over as he walked down the stairs and towards the girls.

"Glad to see you all took this so seriously, it looks like theres quite a few things in that pile." He said as the gym doors opened revealing Summer with a suitcase. She nodded at the group then walked up to the office area.

Lauren seemed to brighten exponentially at the sight of Summer before asking, "So what now, we burn the pile hang out for a few hours then sleep?" she raised an eyebrow at Sasha.

Sasha crossed his arms and looked at each girl individually. Kaylie seemed apprehensive and tense, which was to be expected since she hadn't been in the gym in a few weeks. Emily looked confused and hurt, almost like she just wanted tonight to be over with so she could focus on gymnastics again. Lauren looked happy but bored which was an odd combination for the girl.

Lastly his eyes locked with Payson and suddenly he wasn't coach Belov, but Alexander Belov a guy who was looking at the most beautiful young woman he'd possibly ever seen. All he could see in her eyes was pain, confusion and hesitation. She was just as torn up as he was. Her cloudy grey eyes closed and she looked away from him making him sigh.

"No Lauren not exactly." He said trying to get back into his coaching mind set.

She cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are we doing then?"

He bent down and mixed up the paper scraps thoroughly before standing back up and glancing at them all again. "You will be reading them all to each other and then putting them in the trash can. Call Summer down once you've finished. She has a lighter to burn them all. Good night ladies, I will see you all at five am tomorrow morning." He said and briskly walked away hearing protests, mainly from Lauren, follow him as he walked out of the gym and to his trailer. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night for his gymnasts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So originally I'd planned Sasha kissing Summer for the start of this, but my best friend kept begging me to do it with Payson instead and well… hes very convincing when he wants to be haha. I'm not exactly 100 percent happy with the way this chapter went, but here it is nonetheless. <strong>

**Next chapter will be from Monday morning to boarding the plane to Hungary on Friday. How will the girls handle being around each other constantly after airing dirty laundry? Did Lauren confess to being the one who sent Ellen the picture? Review and I might get the chapter out quicker so you can find out!**


	7. Week of Hell

The girls were all in the locker room joking and gossiping on Monday morning. It was very evident by the bags under their eyes that they had taken forever to fall asleep the night before. Between everyone finally letting out old grudges and new, they had been up until midnight working it out. Summer had been forced to step between them when Kaylie found out that Lauren was going after Max. Austin had told her that Max and Payson clearly had a thing going the last time they had talked and Kaylie really wanted her friend to be happy for once. Trust Lauren to get in the middle and screw it up.

After Summer got Kaylie and Lauren to calm down, Payson finally explained that she was fine with Lauren being with Max if that's what he wanted. She had thought she was interested in him, but she only liked that he liked her. It was a good distraction but it seemed like nothing would distract her enough from the entity that was Sasha Belov.

"So I heard that Nicky is planning on coming back to the Rock. He should be starting today." Lauren said casually as she finished her hair by putting the braids and all in a pony tail.

Emily and Kaylie glanced nervously at Payson before Payson scoffed. "He wouldn't come back here. Didn't he leave because of all the drama bull crap? We're still full of drama, hence, no Nicky." She said confidently.

Lauren shrugged as the four started to walk back out to the gym. "Maybe daddy's contacts were wrong, but they usually aren't. Just thought I'd warn you, in case you still have feelings for him or something."

Payson rolled her eyes. "I don't like Nicky anymore; it was just a silly crush."

Lauren eyed her skeptically before walking out into the gym saying something that sounded like "We'll see about that."

Emily smiled at Payson sympathetically as she exited the locker room and as Payson reached for the door Kaylie stopped her.

"Look Pay, I know what I saw last night was really bad timing. But maybe you should I dunno go on a date with Nicky or something? At least that's better than Lauren going back to calling Sasha your boyfriend right?" she fidgeted watching Payson's face hoping her friend wouldn't get mad.

Payson leaned against the lock room door and sighed. "I don't know Kaylie. That's not really fair to Nicky, and it'll make everything more complicated and confusing. I just want to be able to focus on gymnastics and kicking ass at Worlds in three weeks."

Kaylie grinned slightly as the old Payson slid back into action. "Shouldn't you be more worried about Hungary in five days?" she joked.

The blond rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Hungary is just a test run, something to let me rub it in those silly Romanians' faces that I'm going to wipe the floor with them at Worlds." She smirked at Kaylie as they joined the other two girls on the floor.

Sasha and his assistant coaches had put the gym back in order while the girls had been changing and several other girls and guys had shown up. They were all gathered in front of Sasha's office balcony and he seemed prepared to give a speech.

"Now that everyone is here… I want to explain what will be happening for the next month. This week, those going to Hungary," he stared pointedly at the four National Team Members. "will be training harder than ever. We need to scare everyone, shake them up. You can bet that they heard about your extreme failure against Pinewood last week, and they're damn well excited about it."

Everyone shifted awkwardly at this, feeling shamed. "But that's okay! Now you have leverage, they're expecting a less than amazing team to come and compete, and were going to shape up so that we can blow them out of the waters!" he smacked his hand on the rail for extra effects.

"Today, I want to see everyones best routines, give it your absolute all. Tomorrow will be extreme conditioning," everyone groaned. Sasha's conditionings were hell. He only smirked at them. "and then we will get your routines back to the perfections they should be. Now what are you waiting for? To the floor!"

Everyone scattered except the four elite girls, they knew he wanted to speak with them after this little speech. He quickly descended the stairs and came down in front of them. "I want Kaylie and Lauren working on vault, Emily and Payson on floor. Kaylie, I want you only doing basic routines, nothing flashy okay? Help each other with your faults and push each other to be better. The one thing I agree with Darby on is that you girls are awful as a team, and so by the end of this week you WILL be the closest team on the planet, got it?" They all nodded silently before going to their separate apparatuses.

Payson let Emily start her routine first on the floor. She watched the taller girl carefully as she slammed into power moves that she herself could no longer perform and felt a twinge of jealousy. "Keep your arms tucked in to get more height on your double pike and hold your head higher on that last landing." She called to her team mate who nodded before going again.

It was halfway through Emily's floor routine that the gym doors open and everyone turned to see who had come in. Payson felt her body freeze a bit on the inside when the warm chocolate eyes of Nicky Russo connected with her own. He half smiled at her before jogging up to Sasha's office where he was no doubt trying to get last minute paperwork started for the Hungary trip.

"So he's really back then huh…" Emily's voice came from behind Payson who turned to look at her team mate.

"Yeah I guess so. Sorry I stopped watching do you want to go again?"

Emily shook her head, sensing Payson's desperate need to be doing something. "Go ahead, I need a rest. Track number five right?" she asked clarifying which selection of their team CD was her own. Payson nodded before jogging to the center of the mat, getting into her starting position.

The moment Emily started her music Payson tuned everything around her out of my mind besides the classical tune. Her body started to move accordingly, through the motions of her well memorized moves as she thought of the story she wanted to tell. The story of Romeo and Juliet, the forbidden love of a gymnast and her coach… her mind stopped then and her body took over, automatically forcing her into an old power move she'd been practicing before her injury.

"Payson no!" she heard the booming British voice over all the noise of the gym but it was too late, her body was in the air trying to tuck and spin as fast as possible but it wasn't enough. A moment later she was flat on her back.

Footsteps quickly came towards her and Payson groaned. She hadn't meant to do that… her mind only wavered slightly and her body had taken control. Apparently her jealousy of Emily's power moves had not left her body and it wanted to prove itself. She tried to sit up but hands forced her shoulders down. It was then that she realized everything was a bit fuzzy around her. "Don't move Payson. Does anything hurt?"

Did anything hurt? Her ego certainly did. She forced herself to flex her fingers, hands, arms, feet, legs. Everything seemed in working condition. "I'm fine, I'm sorry." She grumbled as Emily's smaller hands helped her sit up slowly and as she blinked her surroundings became clearer.

The first thing her newly focused eyes landed on was a boy a little older than she was dressed in familiar black and white gym apparel. "Nicky." She greeted him in almost a whisper. It'd been only a few months since the last time she'd saw him but he already looked so different. His muscle mass was growing and his facial features becoming sharper, more mature. "Hey Pay." He managed to choke out before Sasha intervened.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking Payson?" he practically growled at the girl who was trying to get to her feet. Everything was still a little blurry and her hind end hurt a bit but other than that she felt fine.

"I think the problem was that I wasn't thinking actually." She muttered under her breath as she stretched out.

Sasha was glaring at her, "Don't let it happen again, else I might have to re-think having you on the floor in Hungary."

Payson nodded, biting her tongue to stop her from yelling about how they wouldn't be able to medal as a team without her on the floor. It would be pointless yelling at Sasha now.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, leaving Payson and Emily alone on the floor mat with Nicky. Emily awkwardly stated that she needed a drink and would be right back to spot Payson.

"So… you looked great out there." He complimented her after a moment of silence.

Payson rolled her eyes, "I completely wiped out not even half way through my routine Nicky."

He shrugged, "It happens to the best of us." They both fell into a tense silence again before Nicky sighed, "Anyways I should probably go get started, but we should catch up sometime. Do you still have the same number?"

"Uh, yeah. But I'm under lock down with the other girls this week, so maybe next week?"

He grinned as he started walking away, "Sure, we can go celebrate you kicking ass in Hungary." She smiled back at him.

"Ready to try again?" Emily's voice came from behind her and Payson took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Time to focus."

The rest of the week had been hell for the girls. Sasha seemed determined to make sure they were pushed to their edges and back again. Even after practice when the rest of the gymnasts were gone, he forced the four girls whom were under lock down to do emotional exercises. Everything ranging from catching each other as they fell from the beam to sitting and confessing something to each other no matter how insignificant it was.

As the week wore on, the girls became closer as a group, sharing things that 'normal' girls often shared. Like who their first crush was, embarrassing moments, things that would keep away from touchy things and allow them to bond.

However there were always times when one of them would make the other want to scream. Lauren wouldn't get off Payson's back about how things were going with Nicky every time she even saw the two glance at each other from across the gym. What Lauren did miss though was how much more Payson glanced at Sasha in comparison to Nicky.

Payson honestly didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to give Nicky a chance to simply get Lauren to shut up, and besides, he was the very first boy to ever make her feel something. Maybe he deserved an attempt at an actual relationship.

But then there was Sasha. The man she could probably never be with no matter how much she was attracted to him.

"What's Leo doing here?" Emily's voice broke Payson's train of thought and the blond followed Emily's gaze to see Leo Cruz heading up to Sasha's office.

Kaylie jumped down from the beam mid-routine, "He might be applying for a summer coaching job. Before lockdown he mentioned how his internship fell through and he was looking for something productive to do this summer." She rolled her eyes. "Dad suggested coaching but I didn't think he'd take him seriously."

"Oh…" Emily seemed to be lost in thought so Kaylie shrugged at Payson before starting her routine over again.

Today was the last day for practice so the girls were refining their routines before they would perform them one last time for Sasha. Practice was to end an hour earlier so that everyone could get a long night sleep before leaving the next day.

Once the other gymnasts cleared from the gym Sasha made the girls go through all their routines one last time. "Good, you all perform like that this weekend and we'll have the gold medal." They all nodded, remaining silent. It had become routine for them to go through all the apparatuses at night after the gymnasts left and then Sasha would give them their 'bonding exercise'.

"Now today, I want you all to go to sleep as early as possible. We're leaving for the airport bright and early and I want you all well rested for Hungary. I've allowed your families to come by and visit for an hour or so while you all eat dinner, so please, enjoy."

With that Summer entered the gym again, Emily's mom and brother entering first, quickly followed by Steve Tanner and the Keeler's. After a moment Kaylie's family also joined them.

Sasha propped up a long table and he and Summer set up the dinner. The rather bizarre group sat and ate, chatting about their week, the parents wanting to fill their daughters in on anything they'd missed. No one seemed to notice when Steve and Lauren had vanished for an extended period of time.

"I can't keep lying to Summer about who sent the picture in Lauren," Steve was saying as Summer walked into the hall leading to the coaches offices. Neither had noticed Summer entering the hall way.

"Daddy please, if anyone finds out they'll hate me. Don't you care about me at all? You can't tell anyone it was me!" Laurens voice was practically squeaking in desperation.

Summer gasped, drawing the duo's attention to her. "It was you?" she asked Lauren. The blond hesitated a moment before nodding. "You have to tell Payson."

"Tell me what?"

**AN: Okay so, pretty sure you're all upset that I haven't updated in forever. I kind of went into a MIOBI isn't going to get a third season depression. Then by the time they announced there would be a third season, I was already in the middle of two other writing projects. **

**Anyways, I started watching the show again yesterday and I already had this chapter half finished, so I decided to complete it. I'm not happy with it, mostly because it's a filler chapter. Next chapter we'll find out if Lauren tells Payson and what happens in Hungary! **

**Also I'm curious about a couple of things, **

**1: Who would you rather see Emily be with? Leo, Razor, Damon or Austin?  
>2: Should Emily go to Worlds, or do you think something else would get in the way?<br>3: Would you rather have Lauren happy with Max, or a new character?**

**I pretty much already know what I'm going to do, but I'm always open to thinking about a new course. **

**Enjoy guys!**


End file.
